The Princess and The Warlock
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: Mithian was always a bit unorthodox when it came to matters of the heart.


The Princess and The Warlock

byRoguefan212000

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

This is my first attempt at Merthian .

Mithian was a pretty bird in a gilded cage, a perfect princess who would become the perfect wife. The burden of being noble born was to forsake her desires for the kingdom's well being Like everything in her life, she bore the weight with grace, dignity and without complaint. Clad in ivory lace and glistening gold, she would be a wife that any powerful monarch would gladly have by his side.

When Mithian lifted her floral embroidered veil in the fall afternoon sunlight, she had not expected a young golden haired king to meet her gaze. Nor did the princess believe that she would feel stirrings of affection swelling within her heart. Hope blossomed in her breast at the thought of sharing her life with Camelot's kind hearted but slightly prattish king. Such hopes were cruelly cast to the wind and trodden on when she learned that Arthur's heart belonged to another.

With a heavy heart, she left Camelot and its king with her head held high.  
It wasn't until she exited the city gates that the tears began to flow freely, she bowed her head hoping to hide her tears from her traveling companions. Claiming sacred lands from a man who could have been her husband did very little to mend her broken heart.

A few years later -

On a chilly winter morn, Morgana declared war on Camelot once again with the help of Mordred. The kingdom of Nemeth offered its troops to aid King Arthur in this desperate time. While the battle raged outside, the infirmary bustled with injured warriors and their care givers. Mithian scurried about helping Gaius and Gwen tend to the wounded. The princess had formed an awkward friendship with the queen that grew stronger with time. They were alike in their refusal to hide away in a tower while the kingdom was at war. Gwaine entered the infirmary with the wounded Merlin leaning against him.

"Please let me go," the warlock muttered weakly. "I must help Arthur."

"He'll be alright, mate," the knight replied encouragingly. "The princess can handle things."

Mithian rushed to Gwaine`s side helping him settle Merlin down on a cot.

"He over did it again," he explained with concern. "One too many whirl winds, he doesn't have the strength left to heal himself."

She glanced at the warlock's blood stained tunic worriedly then hurried to find Gaius. "Thank you, Gwaine," she called out as he reluctantly headed out of the infirmary. "And take care."

He nodded and then left. The old man fussed over the raven haired youth as he carefully removed his shirt. Gwen stood beside them watching with brows furrowed in worry. The princess gently lifted Merlin's head up helping him drink a potion to dull the pain. After cleaning his ward's wounds, the court physician stitched up the ugly gash on his right shoulder. He let Mithian handle the bandages while he went off to see other patients. The queen followed the older man trusting the princess to watch over her best friend. Once she patched him up as best she could, the pretty brunette wiped the sweat from his brow. She took his hand placing his palm against her cheek.

"You promised to be careful, Merlin," she said softly.

"I know," he answered wearily. Admiring the way a slant of light framed her face making her look even more beautiful. If he felt better and they were alone, he would have kissed her.

The ever observant young woman had always believed that the man lying beside her was greater than his title. Unlike most nobles, she noticed his value almost instantly and respected his opinions. The pair had a bit of a rocky start but they soon became friends. And in time, they unexpectedly fell in love. In all her wildest dreams, Mithian never would have guessed that she would fall for a warlock. She was always a bit unorthodox when it came to matters of the heart. If having a princess for a lover didn't bother him than his magic wouldn't hinder her affections. As they held hands in the candlelit room, the couple hoped for a swift end to the war with as few deaths as possible. Merlin would do his best to make it so. And his princess would gently remind him that he was only one man.


End file.
